monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Training School
=Training School= A section devoted to honing ones skills in a non-lethal manner, which is designed to either familiarize hunters with the game or to provide a challenge. It is located within the villages in MHF & MHF2. Each Training Quest is free of charge and doesn't use any of your items or equipment and instead they are preset. In MHF2 you recieve rewards for completion in the form of tickets, coins and Expand Pickaxes aswell as special equipment that cannot be found otherwise. By completing all weapons in Battle Training, and 1 weapon for each Special Training and Group Training(under practice, the non-downloaded ones), you can then unlock Black Fatalis(which can be repelled!) as a HR6 quest without downloading. The method for unlocking: *MHF - Beat down a Kut-Ku for the first time. *MHF2 - Available at the beginning of the game, however you may only do the Beginner Training. =MHF2 Types of Training:= In MHF2, the method to unlocking most training is by completing hunting quests with the monster required, first of which is affected by this is the Solo Training. Beginner training Beginner Training is available right away. It is best played at the beginning of the game for anyone to re-learn hunting, and to get some cash on hand. Broken into 2 main sections: #Basic practice is designed to familiarize the player with the mechanics of gathering and hunting. #Weapons usage allows the player to practice with the 11 weapon types available to the hunter. Solo Training Battle Training takes place in one area the "Arena", and allows 5 different weapon types for each monster to be defeated. how to unlock: *Yian Kut-Ku - Defeat 1 Kut-Ku. *Congalala - Defeat 1 Congalala. *Khezu - Defeat 1 Khezu. *Daimyo Hermitaur - Defeat 1 Daimyo Hermitaur. *Blangonga - Defeat 1 Blangonga. *Yian Garuga - Defeat 1 Yian Garuga. *Tigrex - Defeat 1 Tigrex. *Diablos - Defeat 1 Diablos. *Gravios - Defeat 1 Gravios. *Kirin - Defeat 1 Kirin. (The monsters don't need to be defeated, you just have to meet them) Special Training is a step above regular Battle Training in terms of difficulty and strategy. Your no longer limited to the set "Arena" and must traverse the Desert to the Volcano to conquer your foes. how to unlock: *Cephadrome (Desert) - Defeat 1 Cephadrome, and complete all five weapons for Yian Kut Ku, Congalala in Battle Training. *Plesioth (Jungle) - Defeat 1 Plesioth, and complete all five weapons for Khezu, Daimyo Hermitaur in Battle Training. *Shogun Ceanataur (Swamp) - Defeat 1 Shogun Ceanataur, and complete all five weapons for Blangonga, Yian Garuga in Battle Training. *Rathalos (Forest & Hills) - Defeat 1 Rathalos, and complete all five weapons for Tigrex, Diablos in Battle Training. *Rajang(Snowy Moutains) - Defeat 1 Rajang, and complete all five weapons for Gravios, Kirin in Battle Training. In Mhp2ndG and MHFU you only need to clear one weapon to unlock. For example to unlock Cephadrome special Training you only need to defeat 1 Cephadrome and clear one weapon for Yian Kut Ku and one weapon for Congalala in Battle Training Group Training Group Training is where multiple hunters may try to conquer their foes and get the best time. While they may be completed alone, it is recommended you try it with other hunters as the Group Training are slightly harder then Solo Training. How to unlock: under Group Training Practice: *Blue Yian Kut-Ku - Available right away. *Cephadrome - Defeat 1 Cephadrome within the Guild. *Rathian - Defeat 10 Rathian. Theres also 11 downloadable Group Training Quests. Also in Japan ONLY there is 5 more downloadable quests which provided more of a challenge and give special rewards. Category:MHFU Rewards